


I See Stars

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Kevin and Rowan go stargazing





	I See Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr but I felt like putting it here??

This was the life. No phones, no connection to the outside world, just the two of them under the stars.

It had taken Kevin weeks to plan this date, between finding a spot and making sure they could sneak out unnoticed. It was so worth it. The look in Rowan’s eyes as admired all the stars was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. They lit up as he pointed out at the visible constellations and planets. 

Kevin couldn’t help but grab his face and kiss him, right in the middle of a sentence. They stayed close for a little while after pulling apart, admiring each other in comfortable silence. Kevin was the first to pull away, kissing Rowan’s cheek and pulling the blanket out of his truck. He laid it out in the bed of his beat up Pick-Up Truck, and beckoned Rowan to come lay with him. 

They curled up together, Rowan admiring the stars and Kevin admiring his boyfriend. The atmosphere was peaceful, the feeling of being alone together making them both happier than ever. Out of nowhere, Kevin had an idea. 

“Dance with me,” he whispered. 

And so they danced, lazily swaying under the stars, caught up in each other’s embrace. Rowan rested his head on Kevin’s shoulder, one hand playing with the on the back of his boyfriend’s head and his other placed on Kevin’s chest. There was no music, just the two of them swapping lazy kisses and just holding each other. Neither spoke for fear of breaking the binding spell of silence. 

Eventually, they shared a look and pulled apart, laying back down in the truck bed. “I could sleep here,” Rowan whispered, “it’s actually surprisingly comfy.”

Kevin hummed, “then do.”

“I can’t, we have to get home before sunr-“

“Shhh,” he kissed Rowan’s temple. “I know you’re tired, I’ll get you home.”

Rowan looked up at him, “you sure?”

“Get some sleep, I’ve got you baby.” He pulled his boyfriend closer, letting Rowan nuzzle his neck as he drifted off. Kevin loved this, when Rowan would latch onto him like a koala. It was absolutely adorable. He had a leg thrown over Kevin’s hips and his hand rested over his boyfriend’s heart. 

He had once told Kevin why he did that, always resting his head on Kevin’s chest or keeping a hand over the boy’s heart. “I like to feel your heartbeat, it reminds me you’re alive.” It was a really sappy thing, but Kevin adored it when Rowan did that.

He felt the boy’s breath even out against his neck, and he smiled softly. “I’ve got you,” he whispered, kissing Rowan’s head, “and I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought!! I love these boys more than life itself.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @imjusttheoutgoingsidekick


End file.
